The One Girl that Changed Everything
by Em0tionally UnStAbL3
Summary: The Digidestined are reunited! It's a unforgetable reunion that deals with different aspects of the charcaters,later perceived lives. I will use everybody. Updated a couple of days ago! Please R&R!
1. The Moon Light

Disclaimer : The people stated in this story are owned by Digimon Inc, Bandai, etc, and I do not own anything to do with them. I just write fictional stories of if. I hate Taiora, Davis bashing. R&R.

I sat as I watched the group talk. Mimi, Sora, Yamato, Izumi Jyou Kido, Hikari, Takeru, Ken, Yolei, Cody and Daisuke. They all have lives now, since Myotismon and the evil generations of Digimon Emperors had been defeated.

Ken and Yolei, now officially married, talked with Hikari and Takeru about their relationships and how much they grew over the years. As I positioned my head to the left, I saw Jokido and Izumi chatting, along with a much taller Cody, and a much sensible Daisuke. They seem to be talking about many new technologies and expanding computer accessories. They also started talking about each and every current occupation they had. A job in doing what they wanted to do. I wish I could do something I really like.

Then, out of an act of pure anger and frustration, I turned to the other side, to see another married couple, Yomato and Sora. They talked bluntly about a subject that seemed to spark an interest between Mimi and the married couple. Like always, I'm ditched for some one else... I thought as I remembered the words that came from Sora's mouth. As I looked around to see if anyone would catch me running, as my head filled with the nothingness of time. Every single person was occupied. I got up from my transparent log, and stealthily walked off.

I wondered as I began walking, with both of my hands in my white pants pockets, why I've changed so much over th years? Why can't I talk to people? I used to be their leader, much like Daisuke is to the younger group. I wonder if the key of my leadership and social skills are lost, never to be found at all, again. Their's also something else I've lost. Courage.. That key has long since sunk to the bottom of the ocean, never to be found again.

I start to pick up my pace, for I see the end of the forest, in the Digital Village Woods. Branches stuck out in my way, raking and smacking against the forearm of my arm, as I shielded my innocent head from the harm of the forest. Finally I came the an opening and about 60 feet from the forest laid the edge of the cliff leading to a plummeting fall. It was intimidating at first to proceed and take a look at the edge. I wonder what would happen... I thought as my mind travelled with my feet as I inched closer to the cliff.

The thoughts of leaving this place ran through my head, as the distance to the bottom, didn't seem that far down. " Ha. Who am I kidding? Why should I?" I Screamed as I felt the tears roll down my face.

I fell on my knee's. Their was one person that I actually did appreciate. Mimi. She was the one that cared for all the time, when everyone else was worrying about stuff, I cared for her, as did she to me. She special to me, If only she would've stayed in Tokyo, not move to America. Then we could be going out. I love her for what she is and the way she treats others with respect, kindness, love, and serenity. I love her for what personality she has, not for her body. That's one thing Sora was wrong about me. I never really wanted to have sex. Yet.

I wonder if that's what Mimi, Yomayo and Sora were talking about? It probabley was the way they were laughing at me. Wow, when I cry, I cry for a long time. I think my eyes actually hurt. I hate crying from problems. But hey, shit happens, Right? What? What was that? A figure is approaching... Who is it?

The figure is obviously female, determined from all the features on her body. As I focused in on the figure, I can now determine who it is. Mimi. She looks so pretty. To bad I can't gain enough confidence to ask her out... " Tai is that you? I'm so worried about you! Please leave when I'm around, Matt and Sora where making fun of me..." pleaded Mimi, as if it were her last wish.

I looked at her unexpectantly. The tears still crawled down the slender of my face, and I could feel that my hair was all messed up from resting my hands on top of my head. I didn't care. It was only hair. But one thing still puzzled me, why did Mimi come and find me? I looked up as the tears rolled down my face. She saw them and began crying as well. I think she assumed that I was going to end my life. " Tai, please don't do anything you'll regret. I love you Tai, and I don't want you to leave me..." begged the innocent girl.

I looked up as if what I was going to attempt was crazy and absurd. I loved Mimi. As I looked to see what she had on, she looked as if she was cold. She wore a small, tight T-Shirt with a rather petite skirt. Even though we used to think she dressed real skimpy, it looked really good on her. I handed the crying girl my sweater, as she smiled through her tears. " Thank you!" replied the teary Mimi.

I looked at her for a moment, and gained some confidence, looked at her through the tears and told her what I thought. " Mimi, I love you too. Ever since we were little, and in the digital world. Not because of your looks, but because your everything I could ask for. A nice tender hearted girl, who respects and loves me as much as her self. I love you Mimi, and I want to marry you... " I trailed off, as I looked serious in her eyes.

I felt her passion flare up in her for me. It was almost we longed for this to happen. We closed our eyes, and passionately kissed, as me and Mimi remained under the beautiful sky, as the happiest couple ever to walk the digital world. The kiss was nothing what I had expected it to be. Love was the only description that I could use to explain it. Love. Her eau de toilet that gave her own definite aroma, that I admired so much, filled my sinuses. I loved to be with her and now my moment has come true.

" Mimi, I'll never leave you no matter what. I long to grow old with, and share my life with you. I know you are the one. I've just been... to timid to ask you." I told her just after we broke the intimate lip lock.

She looked over at me with those eyes of pure joy and sincere love. I knew she was for real. She cuddle up beside me as I held on to her, as if I didn't want to lose her. I didn't either. But soon, we would have to return to our proper homes. Oh how much leaving sucks... " Oh and Tai. We moved back to Tokyo. And I do want to go out with you, and marry you!" Exclaimed Mimi as she smiled and laughed while she cried.

The joy filled my heart as I looked at the one girl who saved my life. The one who I was going to marry. And lastly exchanged another passionate kiss as the Moon light and stars where the only thing left for us to think about.


	2. Waking up

Disclaimer: Do not own Digimon!

Tai woke up in the early morning. He noticed that his arm was around her slender waist, as he slept on his side. She was cuddled up beside him. For once, Tai was happy, though he wondered if the others had been looking for him. It was kind of debatable whether he was responsible in his choice making. He decided that he should wake up Mimi, the one he had a crush on for a number of years. First he took his arm off of her waist, and began gently shaking Mimi awake.

Mimi at first yawned abruptly, and attempted to stretch, almost punching Tai in the face. He laughed in a weird way. Mimi, Tai knew, was a fighter, even though she usually tried not to. She was a girl, rather woman that knew how to take care of herself, and was glad of that. Finally after she stretched her sleeping muscles awake, she turned to face Tai, looking at him with very sleepy eyes. She placed her hand on Tai's semi scruffy face. She liked seeing face and always wondered what it had felt like. She was constantly curious of the texture Tai's face had.

Tai smiled as he felt the warmth emitted from the girls hand. He knew for sure that he would marry this girl some day it was only a matter of time. "Good morning!" smiled Mimi, as she gently kissed his lips.

Tai just couldn't help but actually smile. He had never smiled this much in his life, ever. She was indeed special. Unlike anyone else he knew. He quickly examined her face. All of her facial features almost seemed perfect to him. But then as his thoughts almost seemed to get lost, he remembered the rest of the group. "I think we should get up and find the others. I think they might actually be worried." explained Tai, as he explained his piece of mind.

Mimi nodded and sat up. Know it was Tai's turn to stretch and yawn. Mimi giggled at his fashion of waking up in the morning. She though it was cute. Tai blushed suddenly. He almost didn't know how to react to her intimate laugh. Tai then finally got up to his feet, offering Mimi a hand to help her up. As Tai did so, and Mimi accepted his efforts to be a 'gentleman', he noticed that she was in fact not as petite as he thought she was.

As Tai helped her up, she stammered in towards his chest and looked in his eyes. She almost got lost in his brown, beautiful eyes, as did he. They both seemed to be caught in a trance that was almost impossible to break. Finally Mimi was the first to end the moment. "We should probably go, Tai. I think you're right. They've probably been wondering where we were." added Mimi, as she planted a kiss on his cheek.

She finally Tai nodded and smiled. They both began to walk towards the direction where the rest had been. They held each others hand, comforting each other from the harms of the Digital world. They wondered in fact if really there were any dangers at all. Then, Tai had an idea. He started to run, as Mimi realized what he was doing. They both began to run at a much faster pace then what they had started in. The past by skinny alder-like trees and finally made it the site where the rest were located. Tents and sleeping bags were filled with people still sleeping, and some actually up.

Tai noticed that Yamato was indeed up, probably keeping an eye on the fire. "Where were you two last night?" as ked a cool and calm Matt, as he began to smirk.

Tai almost grew depressed at the question asked and then he decided walk off again. Mimi was aghast at the question. Even though she knew that he didn't know, she knew it hurt Tai a lot. "Matt, as of lately, everyone has been ignoring him. He doesn't need to be put down again. Please don't upset him." begged Mimi, as she gave Matt a vicious stare.

Matt then looked back down at the fire trying to keep its existence in the perimeter. Mimi walked off to the very direction where Tai had walked off in. Mimi caught a glimpse of the solemn figure. "Tai, Matt didn't mean to offend you like that… Tai wait up!" yelled Mimi, as she began running towards the wandering figure.

Tai turned around to see an approaching figure. He knew it was Mimi. Who else would it be? Matt surely woudn't get off his ass to do something like this, as well as anyone else. He stopped and waited for her arrival. Mimi finally made it to him, and looked into his big, hazy brown as she tried to comfort him. "Tai, they don't know what is going with you. You don't tell anyone anything. They're the ones that think you're the one that is ditching them all the time. Tai, there is a time where you do have to tell people how you feel. If you can't them, you can tell me, so I can at least warn them of mistakes not make when you're around." explained Mimi, as she held both of Tai's hands.

Tai felt like he was being immature at some points. Like what Mimi had said. But he did have reasons though. His old dad had threatened to viciously beat him when he wasn't spoken to. That's one reason why he was constantly quiet. Plus he always felt like he shouldn't give people his opinion on things. He felt that his opinion wasn't as equal or the same as everyone else's.

Tai then motioned Mimi to come and sit on a rock, as he explained some of these things to her. She fully understood where and what he was coming from.

"Tai! Your different now. He's gone! You have to let the past go… Don't dwell on it, because it only dwells on you. It only makes you weaker, because you let it take you over. Don't fall victim to your past. You're stronger then this Tai! And I know this! Trust me, you weren't the group leader because he had choose you to be. Your naturally a leader. I love you Tai, and I'll always be here for you and you only!" added Mimi, as she embraced Tai in a hug, as the both cried unto each other for several minutes, later returning back to the camp sites.


	3. The Fields Joy

Disclaimer: I d not own Digimon!

As Tai and Mimi both returned back to the camp site that the rest had choosen, Tai now noticed more people were getting up and ready to hopefully explore the regions once more. Besides the younger ones, the rest had no digimon with them. Daisuke had Veemon, Yolei had Hawkmon, Hikari had Gatomon, Ken had Wormmon, and Cody had Armadillomon. But no one else of the older group did. And that group consisted of Koushiro Izumi, Sora Takenouchi, Yamato Ishida, Joe Kido, Mimi Tachikawa and finally Taichi Yagami. Ever since they had protected the world from danger, they had lost touch with there digimon, which was why they were going to go find their adventure, to find them.

Tai held Mimi's hand as they entered in the premises of the small camp ground to see Daisuke and Veemon fooling around. That seems to be all Daisuke does lately. But still, he is a well liked guy, and a very talented leader. Ken and Yolei, Mimi had noticed, were still sleeping in one of the tents they had probably claimed it last night before anyone one could discuss who it belonged too.

Hikari and Takeru, or T.K. as everyone prefers to call him, were talking to each, both smiling abruptly. Sora had finally got up and out of the the last tent, and cuddled up close to Yamato. Though there were two missing from the picture, Joe and Koushiro. They usually were the first ones up and ready before anyone else. "Where's Koushiro and Joe?" asked Mimi, as both her and Tai walked closer towards the camp fire log, where Sora and Yamato were located at.

"No one knows. That's why we got worried when you two disappeared. They disappeared when you vanished." added a groggy Sora, yawning after she spoke.

Mimi looked up to Tai, as both seemed to be a little lost of their predicament. It wasn't like those two to go missing unless… they had something to hide? Could they really be gay? Thought Taichi as he could feel Mimi read his mind. "Me and Mimi will go look for them. We'll be back with in an hour if we come up red handed." Declared Taichi, as he went over to where his equipment he had brought was located.

As Tai and Mimi gathered up their back packs full of necessities to go wandering in the forestry environment. And just before Mimi took off with Tai, she quickly entered a tent and changed out of her current outfit and slipped on a pair of comfortable dark blue denim jeans, along side with another small t-shirt. It was yellow.

After she fully changed they finally began on their journey but it was shortly lived as both Joe and Koushiro came through the woods, holding hands. So it was in fact true. They were gay. Sora and Yamato both stood to see the oncoming couple. In a way, Tai thought, it was kind of cute. "Well we found them. See?" laughed Tai, as he pointed towards the couples direction to pint them out to everyone.

It wasn't a shock to most people, because everyone knew that both guys were in fact, very fond of each other, and it never affected anyone's concept of how different they were from everyone else, and no one would make fun of them. To everyone their, they were just as normal as anyone else.

Tai had an idea, as he realized he had his trekking necessities all prepared and as well as hers. "Umm.. Yamato, I think me and Mimi are going to go for a small walk, since we have our stuff together!" yelled Tai, as Mimi looked over in Tai's face and gently kissed him on the cheek.

Yamato quickly nodded, and Tai and Mimi began on an adventure that they both would cherish for a long time.

Tai and Mimi start to walk as the saw a beautiful waterfall to their left. "Wow!" added Tai, as he looked from the waterfall to her face, "I really can't tell which looks better!"

Mimi blushed a semi deep crimson, as she laid her head on his shoulder, as they both began to walk together, in a very sync motion. They passed by many well developed trees, as Tai noticed many of the great details that seemed to pop out of them. Finally they came to an opening. It was a large field, sugar coated with lilacs and other unknown wild flowers. Tai didn't know many names of flowers. Sora was the one that knew the names, because her mom had a flower shop.

Tai smiled, as he began to run away from Mimi. "Ha, you can't get me!" yelled Tai as he looked behind him to see Mimi smile right back at him.

She began to run after him, as he slowed down, trying to let Mimi have a fair chance in catching him (more in a jokingly matter). As both frolicked in the comfort of the flowers and the comfort of the sun, both enjoyed the game that Tai had just created, as Mimi was now in reaching distance of him, attempted to reach out for him, but at the last minute he would somehow evade her grip until finally she firmly grabbed his arm, as both laughed out of happiness and excitement, causing Tai to fall and Mimi on top of him.

Both figures stared into each others eyes, with a fierce passion that seemed to increase each and every time they were with each other. Mimi slowly lowered her lips to meet his as she gently caressed his lips through hers, and finally softly kissing him.

After several minutes of the kissing and caressing, Mimi set up a blanket and took out some food for both to eat a romantic meal. Tai was busy finding her the most beautiful flower ever. Something in a light pink color caught his attention. He really didn't know the name of the flower but he didn't care. He picked it and quickly ran back.

"Where were you?" jokingly said Mimi as she smiled at Tai.

"Getting you this!" added Tai, as he squatted down towards her level.

He took the flower, brushed her long, pink her in back of her ear, and place the delicate flower behind her ear. Mimi, for some reason was really amazed at all the stuff Tai was doing, just for her. She could really tell he was the one for her, as the both sat and ate sandwiches and drank soft drinks in the bright company of the sun. After they finished, they decided to frolic again for a little while, enjoying each others company, before returning back to the camp site


	4. Depression and releif

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

Summary:This will contain the events of the following morning when Takeru and Hikari awaken to find out Mimi and Tai were found (as well as Joe and Koushiro), and what Diasuke thinks of life,though its not what it seems to be...

Takeru Woke to find that everyone was stirring. He was next to a sleeping Hikari. The sun was shining ever so brightly and he knew it was time to get up. "Hikari, time to wake up." added T.K. , as quietly and softly as he could, while he tried to rock her awake.

Kari began to stir as she yawned, and slowly began to open her eyes. Takeru could tell that she was very tired. It was a late night before everyone went to bed. They were looking for Tai, Mimi, Joe and Koushiro. And now that worry came back to their heads again. "Takeru-chan, did they find my brother?" asked Hikari, as she lifted her arms up in the air to stretch.

T.K. didn't know for sure. But he didn't want her to get upset. He wanted her to be happy and enjoy herself, to be happy. Not to worry. But he just didn't know. "I'll go and check." replied the blonde headed, tall boy.

T.K. kissed Hikari on the lips ever so gently before getting up, out of the sleeping bag and exiting the non vacant tent. The first person he saw was his brother and Sora. So he decided to ask them. "Hey Matt, have you seen Tai and Mimi?" asked Takeru, as he remained a little puzzled waiting to hear an answer.

Yamato turned and answered him with relief. "Yes they were here. Now they went on a small trek. They'll be back very soon."

Takeru smiled in relief. He now felt that Hikari could actually rest in peace. But before he returned to the tent, he noticed that a rather large snoring was resonating from his tent, the one with Hikari in it. He decided to wait until she was fully awake, to tell her the good news.

_(Meanwhile, In Daisuke's tent)_

Daisuke lay on the ground. He didn't once think about getting a sleeping bag out. He was awake for several hours. He didn't know exactly how long though. He didn't care anymore. He was the one left out. 'Tai can kiss my ass, saying he his always left out. Puh!' thought Daisuke, as his thoughts trailed off somewhere else.

He didn't feel like actually getting up from his deep slumber. He didn't want to get up at all. He was alone. Unlike Tai, there was no one for him, no one. He was too stupid, he thought, to be anyone's boyfriend. He just wasn't good enough. Daisuke was also on the verge of wondering why he should live. Yes, suicide, (Don't Blame me for putting this in here, it's the way my brain functions. But Daisuke will have some light later on in the story) his way to escape, permanently. To rid himself of his current status in life as a road block and someone that would only get in the way.

Daisuke never had much luck in finding a girlfriend or some one who was indeed looking to go out. They were either too critical for him, or the were just way too impatient to understand that his nervousness played a huge role and part in his stumbling and stupid- ass remarks, as he put it. He wish he wasn't like that either.

He also wishes that he was could be smarter, any way possible. He wasn't a great student. He was always failing. Failing. And lastly, failing. That seemed to be the only thing that he was good at. Nothing else. He wish he could tell everyone the different aspects of the color bleu the sky was. But he wasn't able. Because he felt he wasn't at all that smart and no one could teach him. He would Get Cody, T.K., and Hikari all to tutor him, but with a bad outcome usually to follow. His sports were the only thing he had going for him, and he really notices that he brags constantly of how good he is. He just thinks that he is making conversation, when everyone else sees it as bragging.

Daisuke finally decided to get. He exited the tent. He did have something in mind, something to escape the world from with. He walked ever show slyly as he entered the tent where Joe was located. He looked around to see no one, as he stretched out his muscles, as if to wake them up from a deep slumber. He was ever so quick as he dashed into the tent, making sure that no one would see him. He looked around. Both Joe and Izzy were still gone, obviously. But he hoped that Joe had left his medical jack knife in his beg, as he began searching through it.

After several minutes of routing through his bag, he found the prized object, and slipped it in his coat pocket. He then took off again, stopping beside Matt and Sora, who were sitting beside each othe , keeping the coal still alit. "I'm going on a small walk through the woods, OK?" asked Daisuke, as he began to walk off, though he still looked at Yamato.

"Ok, then. Be back soon though. Take something if you want though, your probably going to get hungry. Your always hungry!" laughed Yamato, as Sora laughed a little as well.

Daisuke hated to be made fun of. He just simply disapproved of it. He never saw the point of it. He nodded his as he took off into the dreary forest.

"Huh…. I wish I knew some of the specific colors, then I might have a chance with Yolei or Hikari or even Sora…" explained himself, as he continued to speak to himself.

"I wish that I could be someone totally different and change who I am and stop being this poser that every one calls Daisuke. I wanna be smart like Izzy, Poetic like T.k., sincere like Joe and sweet like Matt. But I'm neither of those. I'm stupid, flamboyant, ignorant, immature, cold hearted, and mean. Basically, an asshole. HERE THAT? I'M ANS ASSHOLE!" yelled Daisuke a she quickly fell to his feet, as he felt a pain overwhelm him.

A pain that he was unsure what had caused it to start or begin. All he hoped was that it would stop. And soon he would accomplish that… He hoped…


	5. THe Depression Toll

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

Summary: This will be a stream of consciousness piece even though Daisuke as a very limited understanding of the English language. (as we all know, not putting him down though because he is one of my fav. characters). Enjoy!

Daisuke sat on the forest floor, the lush, rotting vegetation surrounding his corpse of the living. He was unsure when he last ate but to him, hunger was only a state of contemplating, whether or not should he gratitude his bodies rock solid demand, the demand of peace and mind. The meaning of starving was not an issue with the boy only his well being of life and death, the statements of his purpose and decease. The well being of the fellow leeches he called friends and finally the assumption that everything was in fact part of a societies function like a Jamaican hut being constructed by the members of an old order, later to be formed around this very hut.

Apple pie, its flavor of sweet and bitter hatred, tastes almost to familiar. Like a bad taste of the morning flavor and the taste of lust and betrayal. One that isn't quite as easily defined as the flavor of the stone walls in Stonehenge, always standing, never at all bowing to any ones power's that be and will be. Standing unlike the small distasteful vermin's that seem to overwhelm the sewage system with their evil propaganda to rule and take control of the world. Soon, after the fall of George Bush and Stephen Harper, it will fall upon the vermin of the incompetent reign and control the national and international realms that sustain the economy that affects the recipe to mom's perfect and sweet apple pie.

A knife, an instrument of choice to the bearers of tree loggers and the local police force with the exception of the local drug dealers, attempting to make their impact the world's economy as well and through the valued goods that keep the costumers to return with a great thought and theory of why the are much needed to sustain the flow of life and humanity. A way for the ordinary person to lose his/hers ordinary title and submerge from a communist world and earn title of super being and create a new democracy, even though democracy is not even defined in today's world of confusion. The lush plants tell me that there is such a democracy that exists, only through momentarily glimpses of George Bush's sly grin and Stephen Harpers gestures.

A lack of a full functioning mind suspects a theory to create a new genre of possibilities. The theories aren't fully described and understood, but with a lot of therapeutic medicine, and a new wave of Russian frigates invading the breaches and outskirts of all Democratic countries, which really don't actually call them selves communists even though they choose to be, and invade the countries with TV dinners and a can of Orangina, thus leading to a new and improved society where democracy will exist and break through the worlds solemn gripping hold of fear. If only there was the one that could work a microwave, so that the Russians can fully operate the battle plan.

_(Story)_

Daisuke took the knife and began to cut branches off the trees, to collect firewood and begin a new life of existing on his own, forgetting those who forget him and laugh at his stupid ideas. Just then, he heard the bushes rustling, and looked over to see who it was. It was Tai and Mimi, who must have returned from last night. 'Maybe Yamato sent out them to find me or something. Should I listen to them? Or simply ignore them?' thought Daisuke as he looked up at the brown spiky haired boy.

"Davis, what's wrong?" asked an innocent Mimi, as she came into full view.

Daisuke didn't know how to comprehend or grasp what he wanted to say. "They won't…."began Daisuke as his tongue became easily twisted, "accept me."

Tai looked at him. "I know what you mean…" Tai was shortly cut off, as Daisuke was going to give Tai a piece of his mind.

"No Tai, you don't. You have Mimi. Stop it with all your bullshit. You can't say that. I'm by myself, always. Yeah sure they'll talk to me, for a while, but when they get bored, they always ditch me. So now, I think it's better for me to live on my own and work only for myself." explained Daisuke as he inched closer to Tai.

"You know nothing of what my family has gone through. My mom has cancer, and is very sick, and I can't let her down. My sister was raped. My dad won't even see me any more, because he saw me crying from me finding out that my mom had cancer" shrieked Daisuke as he began to uncontrollably sob.

Daisuke was ashamed at himself once again. He was crying. He let his mom down again. He didn't want to. He wanted to be strong like Jun. Strong like her. But he wasn't. Mimi inched closer, as Daisuke backed up a little, from his current position.

"Please don't get any closer." begged Davis as he looked her in the face.

He saw the look of help, and love, a face of someone who wanted to help. Then, he turned to face Tai. He too had the very glimmer in his eyes, as he knew both wanted to help. Dizziness overwhelmed him. He didn't sleep at all that night, and fell to the ground. He wanted to be loved and cared for, but the others did so to everyone else, even Hikari, as gentle and sweet as she usually was, seemed to care or want to converse of his past. He wished that there would be someone to care for him, someone in his life, to help him through his hard times. But it seemed that he was unable to break the holds firm death grip.

Finally he just closed his eyes, as he lay on the ground, and fell sound asleep. Tai and Mimi rushed over to the boys sound slumber and Tai picked up the slumbering boy. "He's asleep. He's just tired. I think we should take him back." Added Tai, as he held the resting Daisuke, and began to walk back to the camp site.

As Mimi walked over, she noticed that there was a carving in the tree. It had Daisuke's name imprinted unto it, and then had massive scratches and x's through it too. She felt worried for the troubled teen, as she finally caught up with Tai.

Back at the camp, Joe was searching for his stolen knife. He thought that he might have misplaced it. "Where's my knife?" Asked Joe, as he searched for it, too make some more kindling for the fire pit.

"I don't know, Joe. Ask Ken and the rest." Replied Koushiro, as he rubbed Joe's back in a comforting motion.

Joe approached Yolei and Ken, and asked if they had seen it lying around any where. "No Joe, we haven't seen your knife, but maybe they do!" pointed out Yolei, as she pointed into the direction as she noted that Mimi and Daisuke, carried by Tai, where approaching them.

Joe ran over to see the lifeless boy. "What happened?" Asked Joe, as he looked at Tai.

"He's very tired and confused. I think you should talk to him after he wakes up. He needs help." Added Tai, as Davis's snores were very loud and obnoxious.

Joe took the body from his hands and laid the body beside the camp fire, to check to see if Tai's conclusions were indeed right after all.

After Joe took Daisuke from Tai, Mimi and Tai climbed into a vacant tent, as Mimi began to cry uncontrollably as she told Tai what she had seen. They were greatly worried of Daisuke's intentions. But they were going to help him through his rocky life. Later they fell asleep holding each into a brief nap.


End file.
